tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Merminator
The Merminator is the first consistant villain in the Green Meadow Kids book series. Appearing in Danielle's Mermaid Tale, he has appeared in every story that features a mermaid ever since. Bio The Merminator's true identity has not been revealed up to this day. He is usually chasing after anyone who has become a mermaid or merman or any mythological aquatic creature believing them to spell the end of the human race. He especially hates mermaids; calling them sirens as opposed to their true name. The Merminator revealed that he had once fallen victim to the siren's song resulting with him getting a broken body. Since then he has been determined to rid the world of mermaids, including those from Green Meadow. The Merminator will try anything to destroy sirens, even bribing the U.S. Government to capture the Green Meadow kids and taking them to Area 51. His attempts have often been foiled by either Armand or Willa. The Merminator once did succeed in killing Armand but Armand's death was only short-lived as the vampiric mermaids ressurected him. Later, tired of his old lair, the Merminator successfully tricked Rachael into leading him to Green Meadow to dominate the school and at the same time captured Armand and Willa. The other kids eventually rescued the two and left. The Merminator chased them to Indian Valley in California where he confronted them. He eventually fell into a ravine when attempting to sabotage the kids attempts to get back to Sodor. After two years of travel the Merminator returned to Green Meadow where he attempted to kill a siren but was stopped when the kids (thinking the siren was a mermaid) confronted them. He later followed the kids to Hermit Island on their biology class camping trip. There he tried to emotionally abuse Armand until the other kids intervened. Currently it's unknown what he is doing now. Persona The Merminator dislikes, distrusts and disregards mermaids and all other half human/half sea animal hybrids. He claims all mermaids as sirens and is determined to terminate all of them; whether it be those who were mermaids at birth, humans who acquired mermaid powers, even humans who have lost their mermaid powers or mermaids who have been turned into a human permanently. The Merminator doesn't seem to kill mermaids immediately. He insteads takes delight in taunting them before they die. The Merminator also doesn't seem to trust other mythical creatures. This is obvious when Raven tried to seduce him once. Appearance The Merminator is almost always dressed in a guise similar to P. T. Boomer: a long black leather coat with a grey shirt, dark grey pants, sunglasses and a helmet. When in the presence of a guest, however, he dons a red hooded Malaysian kimono with gold leaf dragon patterns on it. For a time, the Merminator wore a Hybrid Assistive Limb (H.A.L.) suit to aid his broken body after his first run-in with sirens. His left hand was also crushed during this fiasco and was replaced with a claw which he hides under his glove. Lair The Merminator lives on an unallocated island with an old fortress and an old temple. The fortress is of a medieval period complete with antique torture devices. It's evident that he lived here in his early days of settlement. However the stench of dead bodies must have become unbearable and the devices jammed by decay. The Merminator later moved to the temple which is of a East Asian design. It contains a row of catacombs, each one concealing two coffins which he used to store away his mermaid corpses. One coffin was discovered to be a doorway to an underground lair where the Merminator now resides. This lair has several chambers concealing piles of skulls of mermaids which he terminated. There is also a labyrinth which nobody has escaped from and an old mining railway system which has a pulley system that leads it to a smelting foundry. One main chamber has been altered by the Merminator into a termination chamber where he pours a powerfully corrosive acid onto mermaids. The Underground lair is entirely fitted with red lights and has been appropriately named 'the Hell of Mermaids'. Creation The Merminator was an idea that Armand had long before he even wrote Lela and the Fairies but had no series at the time to write him in. Sometime after starting the series, Armand saw his chance to write him into the books. Originally The Merminator's character was going to have a personality similar to that of Diesel 10 but Armand decided to change that after seeing Sir Ben Kingsley's performance as The Hood in the 2004 film 'Thunderbirds'. Race The Merminator is a human being but could also be reffered to as what is known as a 'fairlie ' (fairly human). This name has been used in the 'Kingdom Keepers' to describe people with supernatural powers. Since the 12th Grade year started The Merminator has been called a fairlie much to his humiliation. Powers The Merminator posseses the powers of the Supernatural Arts. He has multiple powers such as telepathy (mind-reading), telekinesis (moving objects mentally), hypnosis (mind-control), and levitation. Devices The Merminator has a variety of illegal weaponry such as swordsticks, butterfly knives, and switchblades. He carries a swordstick with him everywhere he goes but so far used it for one occasion when dueling with Willa. He also used a butterfly knife once to stab Armand with. The Merminator also has a motorcycle for easy transport. Weaknesses Overuse of his powers make the Merminator weak. He is also not very quick due to his past injuries. The Merminator tends to get carried away in taunting his mermaid victims, enabling rescuers such as Armand enough time to plan to free the mermaids and launch an assult on the Merminator. Stories The Merminator appears in the following stories. *[[Magical Adventures: Danielle's Mermaid Tail|Magical Adventures: Danielle's Mermaid Tale]] *Aqua Adventures: #[[Aqua Adventures: Alisa's Tales of the Water|'Alisas Tales of the Water]] #[[Aqua Adventures: Katherine and the Great Mermaid Escape|'Katherine''' and the Great Mermaid Escape]] *[[Hannah's Tales of the Thriller|'Hannahs Tales of the Thriller]] *[[Jazmin's Butterfly Adventure |'Jazmin's Butterfly Adventure ]](Cameo) *[[Rachael and the Charge of the Mermaids|'''Rachael and the Charge of the Mermaids]] *[[Amelia and the Western Mermaids|'Amelia '''and the Western Mermaids]] *[[Dakota and the Vampire Trains|'Dakota''' and the Vampire Trains]] *[[Taylor and the Siren|'Taylor' and the Siren]] *TBA *TBA Category:Characters Category:Specially created villains Category:Fairlies Category:Antagonists Category:Villains with Supernatural Powers